Signs, particularly yard signs, are used to convey information. One known example of a yard sign is a “beware of dog” sign, alerting visitors that an owner of a piece of property may have a dog on the premises. Such signs are often made of a single piece of metal, often painted with words. Such known signs tend to be relatively expensive, and may be aesthetically unappealing. Further, known signs, if painted, may fade when left outside for several years. It would be desirable to provide a lightweight, robust sign which is more readily visible at night and which is of an inexpensive, easy to assemble and modify construction.